It's War!
by GrimmKurosaki
Summary: 'What idiots...' Zexion thought. Demyx and Axel prank each other, they both want Zexion and they will tackle each other until they have him. Hopefully this comedy will be good. ZexionxAxelxDemyx Lotta good stuff! Includes a threesome, yummy!
1. Prologue

I hope my bad humor isn't that bad. This is my first comedy story so be gentle please!

….

'What idiots…' Zexion thought as Demyx and Axel sat on the floor in front of him with legs crossed, their elbows on their knees, their chin in their hands. Zexion was in the recliner in he library, his eyes peeked at the two over the top of his book. Their eyes were burning into each other, challenging one another.

Demyx scooted closer to Zexion just slightly. "Oh, hell no." Axel whispered, and grabbed him by the cloak, pulling him back to where he was. "I hate you…"

"I know."

"With a passion…" Demyx whispered. "I bet."

"You wish."

"Wanna try me?"

"I'll go for anything."

"Got what it takes?"

"…Anything."

"It's war!" Axel yelled. Demyx scrambled up off the floor, Axel following, and chased Demyx out the door.

"This is gonna be a long day…" Zexion said to himself, and with a sigh, began to read his book once more.


	2. Pranks

Axel opened the door to the library for a quick visit. Before he could take a step, a bucket of water landed on him, the bucket rolling to the side after hitting him on the head. As he grew angrier, pissed off, he sizzled and screamed. "DEMYX, YOU FUCK FACE!" He heard Demyx laughing hysterically from outside the oom. Axel ran out.

Zexion tried to conceal a smile behind the book he was reading.

Demyx relaxed in the warm bath. After a while, the water felt like it was getting warmer. Demyx ignored it. Of course he would think it was his imagination. Then suddenly, it began to boil and Demyx juped out screaming. "Axel! I swear I'll get you! Son of a bitch!" He grabbed a towel quickly, and began to chase Axel, who was around the corner. As they ran, Axel stopped and turned around. He ran towards Demyx who shouted.

"Oh shittles!" Then turned and ran towards the library yelling.

"Zexion, baby, help me!"

\"He's mine! He's too damn sexy for you!"

Demyx ran into the library and hid behind Zexion, who was organizing books.

Axel ran and skidded to a halt 10 feet away. His eyes found Demyx. "Awe c'mon Dem, I wasn't gonna hurt ya."

"What a load of crap!" Demyx grabbed Zexion's waist, who slapped his hand. "No touchy. Now if you don't mind, I was busy. So if you could leave-" Zexion closed his eyes in irritation, clenching his teeth and slapped the blondes hand once again who was grabbing at him, then continued, "-and stop touching me, I would be delighted."

"Oh, sure Zexy!" Axel said while staring at Demyx, and started walking towards them. Zexion pout his hands behind his back and sidestepped away to watch as Axel grabbed Demyx by the back of the neck and drug him towards the door. On the way out, Axel looked back and blew him a kiss.

Once he was alone, he rolled his eyes and went back to organizing.

Sorry if this wasn't really interesting, I have been really busy and a little bit of writers block. But I try. RR please!


	3. KissKissTouch

Later that night, after everyone was in bed, Demyx snuck to Zexion's room. Before entering, he looked around to make sure no one was watching; then went in.

Quietly, he crawled up to the slate haired boy; it was no use. Zexion woke surprised. Demyx covered his mouth and shushed him, letting him relax. After he was relaxed, he removed his hand slowly and kissed Zexion, who let his head fall back against the pillows. Demyx felt him give in to his invading lips, his prodding at his mouth. Zexion parted his lips slightly, letting him lead. The kiss was hot and slow, he knew what kind of person Demyx was: the romanticist. Slow and seductive; that's how this was going to be tonight.

Zexion felt his way around Demyxs' chest as the kiss deepened. The blonde heard the sound of a zipper and smiled into the kiss, feeling the cool air hit him as Zexion pushed the coat over his shoulders. Demyx leant back to pull it off completely, stripping himself fully before leaning back down to plant kisses on his jaw. There was no need to strip Zexion, for he was already naked; comfortable in his own bed.

His fingers caressed Zexion's cheek, sliding down his neck to lightly hold his small waist.

"Demyx… pleasure me…" Zexion whispered breathily; his eyes closed. The blonde complied, moving down his body in an almost sexy manner. Demyx let his tongue glide up his shaft, causing the slate haired boy to moan and arch his back slightly. He bit his bottom lip as Demyx stroked his cock with his tongue, his fingers grasping the bed sheets beside him. Demyx began to suck gently, his hand on the hilt, Zexion's breathing came in pants now, his hips struggling to part with the bed; not succeeding with Demyx holding him down. He sucked more hungrily now, the smaller boy now fighting back louder moans. Demyx used his other hand to massage his thigh, his feathery touched traveling to his stomach; his other hand squeezed his cock.

Zexion couldn't handle anymore; he came into Demyxs' mouth. He let out a long, low moan of pleasure, his eyes rolling back with immense relief. Demyx smiled sexily at the boy, who sat up to cup the blondes' cheeks, quickly bringing him into a passionate kiss.

"Thank you." Zexion whispered against his lips.

"No problem, Zex. Your moans are adorable." Zexion rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I better get back to my room, it's almost dawn and I need sleep."

"I bet you do, Dem." Zexion commented, watching Demyx let out a yawn. A kiss was shared before Demyx stood from the bed. Before leaving, he spoke. "You're still mine." Zexion rolled his eyes once more before motioning for him o leave.

…..-….

Demyx never slept at all. Instead, he snuck to Axel's room, emptying his drawers of clothes, leaving him nothing but a pair of black boxers.

…-…..

When Axel woke, he found his drawers, all empty of clothes, leaving him with nothing but a pair of boxers.

He smiled.

Walking to the library in a strut, he leaned against the wall, arms crossed, waiting for Zexion to notice him. The slate haired boy emerged from one of the isles; who noticed him in his almost naked form. He blushed furiously and looked away in complete embarrassment.

"Like my new style, Zexy?" Axel asked, approaching him to stand before him. Zexion moved away from Axel. "Put on your uniform."

"Well if only I could, but _somebody_ sole my clothes." He put emphasis on 'somebody'.

"Oh…"

Axel came close to him, grabbing his chin and pulled him into a kiss. Zexion was frozen at first, eyes wide, then relaxed to return the kiss. Axel broke the kiss and began walking towards the door without another word. Zexion stopped him before he could leave.

"See me… tonight." Zexion blushed; Axel smiles and walks out.


	4. P&P

Later that night, Axel opens the door to bright moonlight pouring through from the open window on the far side of the room, and sees Zexion on the bed, wearing a black mini skirt and a tight black long-sleeve; low-cut. Axel made a purring noise, walking up to the bed. Zexion's eyes were full of lust as he crawled towards Axel, slowly stepping off the bed, grabbing him by the shoulders, and began kissing around his neck. Axel grabbed his waist as this continued, enjoying this little surprise. The smaller boy brought him into an erotic kiss with tongue.

Zexion knew Axel better than Demyx. Axel was far from being romantic. Instead, he was rough and naughty: sadistic. He himself loved pain, and the redhead was just the guy to get it from.

Zexion wrapped a leg around the skinny waist, his hands running over the toned chest. Finding the zipper, he pulled it own steadily, still lip-locked with him. The jacket fell off smoothly, his fingers now curling in his hair at the base of Axel's neck. Zexion bit his bottom lip, tugging on it playfully. Axel grabbed Zexion underneath his thigh that was wrapped around him and pushed him onto the bed, never breaking the seductive; long kiss that was a dance between mouths, dramatic and playful. His nails dug into Zexion's thigh, causing him to moan in pleasure instead of whimper. Finally, they parted, panting.

"Axel… give me pain, please. I need it, I want it, and you're the only one who can give it to me." Axel grew hard at those delicious words, and he tore off Zexion's sexy shirt and skirt, sucking and nipping at his body.

"Yes, more…"

"How 'bout I just skip to the fucking?" Axel smiled and situated himself over the smaller body, who wrapped his legs around his small waist, his arms snaking around his neck.

"Do as you please to me, I'm yours."

"Damn right you are." Axel thrust in harshly, causing Zexion to yell out in pleasure, his nails digging into his back.

"I don't care who hears you, not even Demyx; I want you to scream for me, moan and yell my name as I fuck you tonight." Zexion had to let out a high-pitched moan at those words. Axel penetrated him, pounding into him with harsh force. He heard Zexion moaning loudly, but that wasn't enough for his satisfaction.

"Time to get naughty, Zex." Zexion didn't complain when Axel flipped him over onto his hands and knees; balanced.

"Axel, just fuck me." Zexion whined.

"Oh, I will, Zexy. Just as soon as I'm satisfied." The slate-haired boy was confused, until his hands were pulled from under him, causing him to fall forward. Now, Axel was sated; with Zexion down, ass in the air, and hands held behind his back.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it this way, Zexy."

"I'm sure I will, Axel." The redhead used his free hand to grab the back of his neck painfully.

"Did I say you could speak?" Zexion shook his head no as best he could, a smile lingering on his lips. Axel thrust in quickly without hearing a sound from the other, who was clenching his teeth.

"I will have you obey me. Now, scream. No, better yet, I'm not gonna ask anymore, I'm gonna make you scream as loud as you can without you trying." He heard him moan quietly. He wasted no more time. He pounded into Zexion, loving the sound of skin on skin contact.

"Naa… ah, Axel…" Zexion was now whimpering as his hands gripped his neck harder, his fingers digging into his skin.

"Oh, you like that, Zex?" He thrust deeper, sliding himself fully in to the hilt before pulling out almost completely.

Zexion let out a scream.

"God, Zex, louder!" He became harder inside the boy, his moans and screams making it almost impossible to continue.

Axel bent forward slightly, now holding Zexion's wrists above his head on the bed.

"FUCK AXEL!" Zexion suddenly screamed as loud as his voice would allow, Axel's name ringing through the rooms.

Sweet spot.

"Feel good, don't it Sex Kitten?" As Axel fucked him without mercy, Zexion continued to scream in a high-pitched voice. He was panting and sweaty, desperate for release. Before either of them could release, Axel flipped him onto his back once again and took hold of his cock.

"I wanna see your face when you orgasm, sexy Zexy."

These words and Axel's hand sent him over the edge. He released onto their stomachs, his face was one of relief. Axel loved it, such a sexy look of pleasure; eyes closed, mouth open and just damn hot.

He released his own seed into him, moaning softly as he did so. As he kissed Zexion, he rolled over next to him, bringing him close to his body.

"That hurt…" Zexion whispered.

"Hey, you asked for it, so I gave it to you. Fucking good too."

"I loved it." Zexion snuggled closer to him, burying his face in his neck. "Stay here with me."

"I will. No prob, Zex.


	5. C'mon, It'll Be Fun!

A little after noon, Axel headed for a certain someone. Someone who he had been fighting with for Zexion.

Demyx.

He was going to settle this little 'war' with the perfect, yet insane idea.

He stopped in front of his enemies door, and before entering, he heard Demyx. He sounded as though he were in ecstasy; moaning and whispering a name over and over. Zexion, of course.

Without knocking, he walked in quietly, Demyx taking no notice with his eyes being closed and his moans louder than his entrance. Axel smiled to himself and snuck to the side of the bed where he watched the blonde stroke himself without restraint. He could tell that he was near his climax, for he was sweating and breathing heavily; his other hand clutching the sheets so hard, his knuckles were white. The moans were also becoming loud and strained, as if the pleasure was overwhelming. Axel grew somewhat hard at the scene, but was more eager to hear his Zexy's moans. He imagined Zexion stroking himself in the presence of him, being unaware of a spying flame.

Suddenly, the room around him became very quiet as he heard Zexion's name ring out. Axel snapped out of his reverie and glanced to see Demyx, staring wide-eyed in shock at the intruder, his hand still grasping his member firmly.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked accusingly. "Oh well. Let's see, enough to know that Zexion is driving you to be a sex driven maniac?" Axel smiled and sat down on the bed beside Demyx, who was now cursing under his breath and pulling covers over himself, his face bright red.

"What do you want asshole?" Demyx asked, folding his arms and leaning against the wall on his pillows. "You could at least smile when you call me an asshole."

"Why, so you can take pleasure in it? Pfft, no way. Besides, I'm laughing in my head." He spoke the last words slyly, looking away from him. "Riiiiight. Anyway, I came to ask you-"

"No."

Silence.

Finally, Axel shrugged his shoulders and said, "Oh well, I guess you can't fuck Zexion." He looked at Demyx out of the corner of his eye, smiling. Blondie was staring at Axel like he was dumbfounded.

"No… wait-"

"Nope. You had your chance, but being the mullet-head you are…" Axel stood from the bed and walked slowly towards the door, all the way hearing Demyx groaning.

"Please, Axel!" Demyx held his hand out helplessly to the figure that was slowly walking away. He turned slightly. "Sounds like you're begging, don't it… Demyx?" Axel cocked his eyebrow and watched as Demyx quickly snatched his hand back with a look of embarrassment. "Oh, don't look so flushed Dem. You're gonna beg for Zexy, are you not?" Axel sat back on the bed and leaned towards the blonde. "That's different…" He said, leaning back away from Axel, who inched his way closer, causing him to fall back onto the bed with the redhead looming over his body. "Really now? Why's that?" He was only inches away from Demyx's lips. "Well because I… uh… love Zexion." He flushed deep red and let a shiver run through his body.

"We're even on that level." Axel paused, then pressed him further. "So, if you love him so much and want him so badly, it wouldn't hurt to beg to me first would it?"

"I could get him without your help."

"You know that's not true," Axel was quick to reply. "You know you need my help Demyx." He smiled slyly, watching the blondes eyes weaken in defeat.

"I'll leave you to it then." Axel began to pull away, but only by halfway.

"Please… please Axel…" Demyx had leaned up on an elbow, his other hand grasping Axel's shoulder.

"I'll do it, I want him bad enough. Axel-"

"Shh… quiet now." Axel put a finger to the boys lips to silence him and leaned forward slightly. "Let's see what I'm getting Zexy into." Axel finally pressed his lips to Demyx's, surprising him. The kiss was slow and continuous. They parted.

"He'll enjoy your taste, I know hat for sure, though I'd rather be kissing Zex at this point."

"I'm with you on that one. Besides, he knows what I taste like already." Demyx smiled up at Axel, who once again had a look of interest, curiosity and slight surprise. "Oh does he now? And when did this happen?"

"Before the night you got to him."

"You know about that, do you?"

"Who wouldn't with Zexion's loud screams and moans, saying your name?"

"Well apparently you didn't make him moan loud enough, I couldn't hear him."

"For your information, I didn't fuck him, I gave him a blowjob."

"Even with a blowjob I should have been able to hear him, unless that is you aren't that talented."

"Trust me, he wanted to scream, I could tell by the way he wouldn't hold still."

"Trust me. If he felt _that _good, he would have at least moaned loud enough for me to hear, considering his room is between both of ours."

Demyx had opened his mouth to speak for another comeback, but no words formed. He was at a loss.

"Nothing to say, Dem?" Axel gave a sexy side smile and sighed. "Well, you still wanna know what I'm planning?" Demyx snapped out of his self-hating moment and nodded,

"God Axel! Tell me now!"

…-…-…

( -_-) slaps forehead at last comment...

please read and review! It will get better and yeah… hot? Sexy? Threesome? OOC? All of it, but awesome!


	6. Threesome and Revenge of the Dark One

"So, it's a deal then?" Demyx asked, and received a nod as a reply. "Deal. No fighting." For the second time, Axel pushed open the door to see the same pale moonlight pouring in, falling on the same small body. Though tonight, he was asleep comfortably on his back and a soft expression on his face. One leg was propped up, knee in the air, a hand on his chest with the other behind his head as if he was just chilling.

The two of them tiptoed towards him, Axel reaching the right side of the bed closest to the door, Demyx going to the other. Carefully as possible, they crawled onto the bed and lay on each side of him. They glanced at each other and nodded once. They kissed each side of Zexion's face; who in turn jumped, his hands flying to each side of him to support him as he sat up on his elbows. He looked from Axel to Demyx, then back at Axel, and asked loudly. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Axel started. "We wanted to have a little fun." Axel quickly kissed Zexion, who hurriedly returned the heat, taking Axel's face in his hands.

"Good thing we came naked, otherwise you would be the only one." Demyx scooted close to him and ran a hand over his small, toned chest, kissing his neck as Axel stole his lips. Zexion made his way onto his side, facing Axel. This gave Demyx the perfect opportunity. With Zexion being unaware, he slipped a finger into him. Zexion made a small, short high-pitched moan, breaking away from he redhead. The sound from him caused Demyx's stomach to flood with overwhelming heat and making him hard. Smoothly, he slid another finger in, hearing the same noise, only this time, Zexion reached behind him to feel the blondes' waist. Axel, on the front side of him, ran his fingers over his shaft, his thumb rubbing the head and digging into the slit.

"Ahhh… ohh… mmmn, ah, Demyx… Axel, this is torture." Zexion's head was now resting against Demyx's shoulder, his arm below him keeping him balanced with fingers tight around the sheets.

"That's the purpose, Zexy, otherwise it just wouldn't be fun now, would it? Right, Dem?" Axel looked to him, eyes clouded with lust; in fact, they were all deep in a seductive state, fire heating their bodies.

"Axel's right, Zex. Just give your body to us…" Demyx scissored his fingers inside of him. "Se we can play with you, tease and torture you." Axel finished. Zexion clenched his teeth and jumped as Axel and Demyx both made a forceful move on his delicate body.

"Do… whatever you want to me. I want to feel the pleasure; I want to take the pain. I want… I want it." Zexion's lip twitched upwards as he said those words. The further into this they got, the more lust took over their minds, and the more they yearned for each other and to give each other what they all longed for.

Demyx pulled his fingers out and with his hand parted his legs to gain entrance. He thrust in quickly, hearing that oh so sexy moan of his name. Axel grabbed hold of Axel's member and pumped in time with Demyx's thrusts, who went deeper into him. Axel's fingers heated around Zexion's cock, he moaned louder and louder, tears welling up in his eyes until the pleasure in the pain became too much. He came onto his hand, screaming. This caused Demyx to come inside him, panting and sweating. Demyx fell back as Axel calmly laid down, barely worn out.

But Zexion wasn't done.

"Axel…" He spoke softly and seductively, crawling over to settle beside the redhead's hips. Leaning down, he ran his tongue smoothly up and down, Axel's mouth opened slightly and his eyes close to slits, gazing down to where Zexion was gazing back up at him, as he tasted him, his tongue working tactically. Finally, he engulfed his member entirely in his mouth. Axel arched his back and his jaw hung open slightly further.

Demyx crawled over to him and ran his hand over Axel's chest, staring lustfully down at him. "I didn't know you could look so damn sexy and irresistible."

"Aren't I always?" Axel tried to sound sarcastic, but failed as another moan escaped his lips. "Shut up." Demyx said before sharing an erotic kiss with him, moaning throughout as Zexion sucked harder, his hands grasped firmly on Axel's waist. As the kissing and blowing continued, Axel snuck a hand around Demyx's member, causing the blonde to falter and almost fall flat onto his stomach. He pumped and brought Demyx into another kiss, tongues tangled in a hot mess. Then, without acknowledging what was happening, Axel arched his back far off the bed, his hands leaving their spots and flying to grab the ends of the pillow beneath his head, letting a moan loud enough to be a scream out into the open. Glancing down, he saw that Zexion had penetrated his body. Demyx was stunned silent, as Axel began to show signs of a smile lingering on his lips, body almost trembling. Zexion had a look of satisfaction, yet a hint of confusion.

"Why such the big reaction, Axel? This should be normal for you."

"Ah, but you don't know… I may fuck everything that is interesting and has a pulse, but I still have a virgin ass. And surprisingly but thankfully, you just took that virginity from me." A xel's smile grew wider as he saw the two looks of astonishment.

"You serious?" Demyx asked after a while, still staring at him.

"Serious, serious."

"So you had absolutely no idea what it felt like?"

"No idea." He replied to Zexion, who was now beginning to smile himself. "This should be fun." Zexion gave a single teasing thrust, watching as Axel repeated the same motions as before.

"Hey Demyx. Care for a show? How 'bout a virgin getting pounded and fucked up the ass by a sexy as hell stripper?" Demyx smiled and cocked his eyebrow at the 'stripper' part. "Hmm, a hot self controlled sarcastic virgin getting fucked by a silent yet deadly stripper… yep, that works for me." Demyx propped himself on his side and watched silently as Zexion began to move slowly.

"Don't go easy on me just because I'm a virgin."

"I wasn't planning on easy, actually, my idea was far from it." Axel clutched the pillow tight as Zexion moved faster. The smaller boy spread Axel's legs apart and pushed them towards his body, giving him room to move around freely.

"Don't hold back, scream Axel."

"That sounds oddly familiar." From a distance, Demyx smirked; he was forming an erection.

Zexion thrust harshly a few times, loving how Axel had no restraint or control, letting his moans ring out.

"That's right. Take it!" Zexion was forceful and at that moment, hit Axel's prostate.

"Z-zexion! Fuck! Ahh, shit, yes! Harder!" Demyx could not restrain from stroking himself. Axel was now tearing at the sheets beside him, throwing his head back far, arching his back. Zexion pounded into him, all the while with a smile and small moans that escalated as Axel's tight ass became tighter as his muscles tensed.

Demyx let go of his cock and came to lay propped on an elbow by Axel. The blonde took his hand and placed it on his cock, waiting for Axel to notice. Instantly, Axel glanced over at him and began to stroke swiftly, his grip tight. Demyx could feel the fire in his hand as his body convulsed with the immense pleasure, trembling under Zexion as he fucked him without mercy, just as Axel had done to him. Demyxs' head flew back and he clenched his teeth in pain, as Axel had no control over the temperature of his body. Unlike them two, he had low to no tolerance for pain. Bu tin a way, he felt the pleasure. And in that instant he came, screaming Axel's name. The two of them also could no longer continue.

"ZEXION!" Axel screamed and arched his back as far as it would allow. Zexion and him came at the same time, with Demyx and Zexion falling on top of Axel, who was sweaty and panting like the others.

After a while, Zexion managed to make his way between the two, Axel on the right and Demyx on the left. Getting comfortable, he curled against Axel who was still on his back, though slightly turned towards the other two. Demyx lay behind Zexion, wrapping his arms around his waist as Zexion's wrapped around Axel. Both of them had their heads on the redhead's arm.

"I got you…" Whispered Zexion to Axel as he drifted to sleep. "Sure did…" Demyx agreed quietly after a yawn.

"Shut up." Axel smirked after this was said and closed his eyes.


	7. Have fun?

Marluxia strut down the hallway, preparing for the rude and sarcastic comments to receive as he woke some of the few still sleeping members for breakfast. He peeked into Axel's room first, not surprising to see an empty bed. Passing Zexion's room for sake of keeping is head; he went to Demyx's room, this time, surprised to find the bed empty. He tiptoed over to Zexion's room, taking his time as he peeked in. A smile spread across his face and he had to restrain himself from laughing out loud. He used a portal down to the kitchen and motioned for Saix, Xemnas and Vexen to follow.

Back upstairs, he made the signal to be quiet as he pushed open the heavy white door, having Vexen and Saix to each side of his and Xemnas leaning over him. As they gazed, Saix let out a light whistle.

"Shh, you idiot." Vexen spat, only to have Xemnas intervene. "Both of you hush. Marluxia, let them sleep." Xemnas' lip twitched upwards in a small smile, then shifted downstairs, the three of them following.

Not five minutes after they made their leave, Zexion's eyes opened tiredly. Sitting up, he stretched and threw his arms above his head, groaning. He felt one of them stir beside him and glanced down to discover Axel gazing tiredly up at him, smiling lightly. Then, in a quiet and almost inaudible tone, he spoke, "Thank you."

"For what?" He whispered back, though knowing the answer. Leaning down, he shared a kiss with Axel who whispered against his lips. "For the one to unravel me, freeing me from my ignorance and still being able to have someone to love me… always has been you." Axel paused to move his lips against Zexion's, then spoke again. "I love you. Got it memorized?" Zexion couldn't help but smile and return those words.

"Now that that's settled, enough of this mushy crap." Axel began to rise, but before getting off the bed, Zexion grabbed his arm and kissed him once more.

"You're welcome."

Axel smirked and rose from the bed, leaving Demyx to stir and rise from his dreamy sleep. He yawned and rose from the bed after Zexion and Axel. They both shuffled through Zexion's wardrobe, finding coats that fit and threw them on. Zexion watched and scowled.

"I'll want those back." Zexion threw on his own and zipped it up, but not all the way.

"Don't worry, we'll put them nicely on the floor next time we visit." Axel sarcastically reassured the slate haired boy, who rolled his eyes in the usual 'you're an idiot pervert' way.

They quickly made heir way downstairs with the use of a portal and ended up in the kitchen doorway. (If you ask me, it looks more like a cafeteria)

As they walked in, they noticed the friendly 'I know what you did last night' smile. They grabbed their breakfast and strode towards the table in the center of the white room where Marluxia always waited. Axel had a limp in his stride and walked as if he were stiff.

Of course it was obvious.

They sat down, Demyx and Marluxia across from Zexion and Axel.

"So, did you guys have fun last night?" Zexion and Demyx both blushed at he question, Axel of course gave a huge sarcastic smile.

"Why yes we did! Thanks for askin'!" Zexion and Demyx face palmed.

"Hey, Axel. Why are you walking so stiffly? I would have thought it was normal."

"That sounds so familiar…" Axel remembered back to when he was told the exact same thing. Course, it would seem normal for a guy who's always prowling around. But do they ever stop to think hat maybe that guy don't get fucked back? Again… of course not.

"He was a virgin of the ass."

Axel almost slapped Demyx, who quickly gave him a fearful glance. He shifted his eyes back to Marluxia to find his jaw dropped and his eyes wide.

"Serious?"

"Serious, serious…" Axel sighed.

"But… how… with these two… I mean…" He glanced quickly back and forth between Zexion and Demyx, then back to Axel. "But first of all, Demyx just isn't that type." Glancing at Demyx again with his totally cute childish look, then to Zexion with his small figure and his serious face. "And Zexion… he's so… small and… so not a top."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too."

"So, who took your virginity?" Marluxia was leaning far over the table in curiosity. Axel and Demyx both pointed to Zexion, who threw his hands up.

"He asked for it."

"Did not!"

"Your body did."

"I wasn't aware!"

"Trust me. Your body totally wanted it." Zexion paused before throwing in, "Got it memorized?"

"Hey! That's my line, got it memorized?"

"Sure, sure."

Marluxia giggled and winked at them before getting up to join Vexen and Saix.

Zexion looked to the both of them and asked, "So what are you doing now?" Axel answered. "Well, you're dating the two of us now." Zexion's eyes grew wide. "I don't want you fighting over me." Demyx grinned. "We made a deal. So you're stuck with us."

"How ya like the Zexy?" Axel threw his arm over his shoulders.

"Great, I've always wanted a pair of idiots." Zexion said sarcastically.

"Hey!" … course Demyx was offended.

"Ya know…" Zexion blushed. "I actually really thought it hot when you fought over me, you guys were sexy freaks." He attempted to smile and they laughed.

"I'm glad we could make it easy for you." Axel said.

"Yeah, thanks I guess."

Axel cocked his eyebrow. "So… who's your favorite?"

"Don't start…" Zexion replied, giving him a fierce look. Demyx laughed at them and leaned over the table to kiss the sexy scowling boy. Axel joined, not caring if others were staring and hooting.

'_Yeah, that's right, you jealous sons of a bitches!'_Axel was thinking and flipped them off.

THE END

Please read and review!


End file.
